Emoji
]] '''Emoji '''are smileys or small pictures representing ideas or things. Originating in Japan, these little icons have started to spread to other corners of the Internet, and can be found in chats, instant messengers, and of course, on HabitRPGhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emoji. Emoji can be added to tasks for decoration, motivation, and as reminders. They can also be used in all HabitRPG chat rooms. __TOC__ History Created in Japan by Shigetaka Kurita, emoji were meant as a way to help teenagers personalize text messages to one another and allow the new e-mail craze to have a more personal touchhttp://www.theverge.com/2013/3/4/3966140/how-emoji-conquered-the-world. After larger companies declined to support the project unless he created some examples, Kurita created his own images. His goal was to make something that the text-based new cell phones of the time could handle, which meant the icons couldn't be too graphically intensive. After working with coders and his design team, Kurita finally found a way to make these picture (e) characters (moji) so an expression could be depicted in one character space. This would allow people to send shorter text messages without missing out on meanings, and to properly convey "Hey you!" as a happy hello instead of an angry yell. :smile: Inserting Emoji The Emoji Cheat Sheet has hundreds of emoji. If you have Flash enabled, clicking on the emoji code will copy it to your clipboard. Alternatively, emoji can be inserted by typing the emoji code directly; if you're editing a task, the emoji image will appear in the preview of the task title as soon as you enter the code. The artisans of Habitica can create and submit new emoji on the HabitRPG Pixel Art trello board, so HabitRPG may one day have its own custom emoji. Uses In Chat Emoji can be used in all HabitRPG chat rooms (the Tavern, parties and guilds), and even in a private message. This allows chatters to express emotions and share ideas that are difficult to convey in words alone. In Tasks Emoji can also be used in the titles of all tasks. This allows users to personalize tasks with fun or helpful icons. For example, an emoji of a plant could be used in a gardening Daily, or a red exclamation mark could be used for an urgent To-Do. Here is an example of a task without an emoji: Someone who is expecting a refund might want to add motivation to do taxes, and could insert an emoji showing money in the task title. However, someone else who takes his or her taxes to an office might want a reminder to get everything together before going to the tax office, and therefore would use a building as a reminder instead. Emoji can also be used to visually sort tasks into different categories, or to make Rewards more exciting. See also *Emoji Wikipedia page - for general information on emojis. *Markdown Cheat Sheet - how to use emoji on HabitRPG. *Emoji cheat sheet - a full list of emoji available. References fr:Emoji Category:Community Category:Images Category:Social Category:Content